<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You Wish Upon A Sirius Star by MsCaeGil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967109">When You Wish Upon A Sirius Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCaeGil/pseuds/MsCaeGil'>MsCaeGil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starlight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence somewhere in the future, Christmas, Christmas Music, Classical Music, Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff, Let's see where it goes, Muggle Life, Muggle London, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Musical Instruments, Musicians, My first baby, Singing, Smut, maybe lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCaeGil/pseuds/MsCaeGil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes. Of course. Ok. Well, I’ll sing it for your name then, alright?” She blushed and got all flustered in her shyness and before he could ask what she meant by what she had said, her hands was already running through the piano keys and her voice was filling the warm and cozy flat again. </p><p> </p><p><em>‘When you wish upon a star</em> (she looked at him with a small smile and her <em>twinkling eyes</em>)<br/><em>Makes no difference who you are</em><br/><em>Anything your heart desires</em><br/>Will come to you...'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starlight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You Wish Upon A Sirius Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!! So, there it is!! I don't even know if this is going to get anyone's attention at all BUT, I had the sudden urge to just write and write and write, and this is my first finished piece (after like, 15 years or something...) for the moment. I'm thinking about a series of sorts... But I'll see where it goes, if not, then it's just a one shot inspired by my favourite holiday, Christmas! </p><p>I'll be one happy woman if there's any reactions or comments to it!! :) </p><p>Till next time, I hope!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Wish Upon A Sirius Star</h1><p>All he wanted was a day off. From work, from the Order, from the war, from the drama, even from his friends. Christmas was around the corner and he wanted to <em>be alone</em> for a change. So that’s why Sirius found himself in a pub, in muggle London, drinking some muggle beer (a nice one really) and just scanning people around. He was there for the past couple of hours, bored out of his mind, some halfway eaten chips and just thinking about everything and nothing at all. </p><p>Sighing, he considered finally leaving, going back to his flat and just finishing the night with that nice firewhisky bottle stashed away on his kitchen. But then again, he would have to face Remus, who would’ve been home by now and grimacing, he decided he was in no mood at all for it. </p><p>It was in that moment that <em>she</em> just came in his line of vision. This tall woman with really light brown hair, flushed cheeks and the <em>sweetest carefree smile</em> he’s seen in a long while. She was walking straight past him, probably headed to the loo or something and he couldn’t keep his eyes of off her. He scanned her body and just <em>knew right then</em> she had to have the most delectable curves under all that layers of clothing she was currently wearing, completely oblivious to his stares. </p><p>When she was about to walk past his table, she finally noticed him, and Sirius was enraptured by the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen and he felt this sudden pull to just stand and stop her to look deep into it and <em>unravel the secrets</em> behind it. </p><p>And that all happened for <em>just about</em> a heartbeat or two.</p><p>He shook his head, took another sip of his beer and decided to stick around a little longer, now that something picked his interest, just to see if he could catch another glimpse of her again. Just seeing this woman, obviously a muggle, was already worth his night right there and then. </p><p> </p><p>Now paying more attention to his surroundings, he saw when she came back and met another friend at the bar. They were having beers too, and were excitedly chatting and laughing. Apparently no boyfriends around. Sirius found himself longing to actually hear her voice. As if she somehow heard his thoughts, she glanced right in his direction and caught his staring, making her eyes widen a little bit and that’s when he knew he got her attention, even if it was just out of curiosity, or something. She averted her gaze, sipping her beer, probably blushing and Sirius smirked, knowing now that maybe he <em>could</em> actually make a move. Finishing his beer in a last gulp, he got up and headed straight to the bar and the two women. Seeing as theirs was just at the end, he took his opportunity, directing to the barman, “Hey, can you get me another one, please? And for the ladies as well?” he turned at them smirking. “Hi. I’m Sirius, by the way.” </p><p>They turned around to face him and now he could clearly see her face fully blushing. <em>‘that’s it, kitten’</em> He thought. </p><p>“Oh hi! That’s really nice of you! You didn’t really have to. I’m Olivia, and my friend here is Anna. Actually...” She drawled and looked at her friend with a mischievous smirk and even though Anna was clearly giving her an actual murder warning glare, she continued unfazed, “I’m heading out to my boyfriend’s now but you can keep Anna some company!” She turned to her friend, “We’ll talk tomorrow ok? <em>Enjoy, just let go.</em>” And with that, Olivia hopped off the stool and simply went off the pub and didn’t even glance back at them. </p><p>She looked at her friends back, then at the beer, then at door again and then finally at him. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Anna offered a tentative smile and reached for her beer mug. “Hi.” </p><p>He smiled back. “Hi, kitten.” She blushed pink again and he internally celebrated. It was delightful to see her face with that shade of pink. “Your friend is a little intense. What was that all about?” He sipped his beer. </p><p>“Yeah, she is. But she means well. I’m not really on my comfort zone here, I guess. That’s what she meant with <em>‘enjoy’</em> you know?” She huffed. “I would much rather be outside with fresh air looking at the lights...” Her eyes trailed the pub.</p><p>“If you want to, we can just go take a stroll then.” </p><p>“Oh. Really? But I don’t want to ruin it for you or anything... after all you <em>were</em> here first...” Sirius tried not to think too much on the fact that she had probably noticed him when she came to the pub, to have known that he was already there first and chugged down the last of his mug. “I’ve been here for far too long. Let’s go out and have some fresh air, alright?” </p><p>Her eyes. Her <em>twinkling eyes</em> with long lashes that were now awfully close were warming him in all the right and wrong places right at that moment making his denim suddenly a little tighter and he had to just shove it down the thrill of desire that coursed through him. </p><p>“Yes. Alright.” </p><p> </p><p>They left the pub and the mid December air froze them to their bones. Sirius resisted the urge to cast a warming charm on himself for it was too risky and, well, he kinda felt that it was unfair to have the privilege to have it while the beautiful woman beside him was still freezing to death. He offered his arm to her and with a small smile and a whispered thanks they set off to a slow walking down the street. </p><p>They silently reached a small park full of Christmas lights and he still felt her little stiff against his side, almost as if afraid to actually come in contact with him. “So, are you always this shy, or...If you’re too uncomfortable, I’ll be happy to just escort you home for the night...” He tried to gauge some reaction from her and it worked a little bit as he felt her relaxing slightly. </p><p>“Ugh, I’m sorry!” She looked up with that everlasting twinkling eyes of hers and laughed softly. “I am quite shy, yes. I find some difficulty in befriending people, well, just <em>talking to people</em> in general really...” </p><p>“I’m finding hard to believe, that such a beautiful woman like you would have trouble befriending anyone, kitten.” She visibly blushed at the nickname and looked away. “Where are you from? You do speak English very well.” </p><p>“South America. Brazil.” Her voice suddenly sounded far away and had a mix of sadness and longing. “It’s my first Christmas away and it’s my favourite holiday.”</p><p>Sirius looked genuinely surprised. “Really, kitten? No way! I have never actually met anyone from so far away!” He looked at her with a renewed excitement and it made her feel giddy about it. She giggled and nodded her head. “I’m sorry that you’re spending your Christmas away from your family and friends.” He deflated. </p><p>Anna disentangled her hand from his elbow and settled herself on a wood bench just behind them. With her hands on her lap she sighed, “It’s alright.” with a crooked smile she looked straight at him, gathering her courage to be bold and flirt. “So far it’s pretty much <em>worth it.</em>” </p><p><em>‘Fuck. There it goes again.’</em> Sirius thought to himself feeling his trousers getting uncomfortable yet again. <em>‘This is fucking torture.’</em> He seated close beside her, deliberately pressing his thighs against hers and sneaked an arm behind her back at the bench. But before he could even think about anything to say to her, she was already firing him some questions of her own. </p><p>“So, what do you do for work?” Sirius quickly tried to remember the equivalent muggle work to that of an Auror one and answered her, vaguely. “Oh, hm, law enforcement...” </p><p>She narrowed her eyes playfully and smiled a little bit leaning towards him. “The Police? <em>Scotland Yard?!</em>” </p><p>“Hm, yeah, sure... in training though, can’t talk about much. Sorry.” He half shrugged smiling. She huffed a laugh. “Yeah yeah whatever.” </p><p> </p><p>Sirius decided that that was the moment he would finally make a definite move and kiss her. That was it. He was finally moving in, she was<em> just right there</em> looking at him, his hand behind her back slowly coming up so he could just brush his fingers through those longs strands of beautiful hair when something caught her attention behind his back and she suddenly slipped through it and stood up. “Sirius! <em>Look!</em>” His fist balled around nothing in the air and he groaned inwardly.</p><p>It did not go unnoticed by him that that was the first time she was saying his given name that night, and it was positively delightful and as he got up and turned to look at her and understand what could possibly get her so excited, Sirius caught himself wondering how would she sound saying it in <em>that</em> other way. </p><p>“What is it, kitten?” He furrowed his brows and looked in the general direction she was looking at but saw nothing. She turned around to face him and he realised that she was so close that he could actually see tiny speckles of gold in that deep brown eyes of hers. And that the tip of her nose was a pretty red because of the cold. It was a breathtaking view and Sirius was thanking Merlin, Circe, Godric, all the <em>Gods</em> above that he decided to take this day off to go out into actual Muggle London instead of the Wizarding one.</p><p>“It’s snowing! It’s freaking snowing!” Her saying held such excitement and wonderment that he felt himself smiling fondly, for he felt like a child all over again, like <em>he</em> was seeing snow for the <em>very first time</em>, even though he had such unhappy childhood in that blasted place with that wretched mother of his that such memory would be impossible. “I haven’t been here for long. I can’t help but get amazed by it...” </p><p><em>‘Ah. Snowing indeed.’</em> He slightly looked up and there was tiny snowflakes being gently deposited on her hair. Her hand shot up and brushed Sirius hair from his face, her eyes attentive on it, such a soft touch on his strand of hair that he could barely feel it. One of his hands went to her waist and the back of his other hand traced softly her cheeks. They looked at each other in the eyes in complete silence for another heartbeat or two and then Sirius was firmly bringing her lips to his. He felt Anna stiffening and clutching at the front of his coat, not sure if he was being a little too foward, specially when she said she could be really shy around people. He ever so gently kissed her tight shut lips, coaxing a reaction, and she finally started to relax in his arms. Just when he thought she would finally properly kiss him back, she abruptly pulled away, still clutching at his coat, turned her face the other way and let out a string of sneezing. </p><p>Before he could possibly be confused or even hurt by the possibility of her turning him down, she was profusely apologising and Sirius was chuckling so loud that his sides were actually hurting. He didn’t think he had laughed that hard since his Hogwarts days, with his friends and their Marauding pranks. </p><p>“Ugh, that’s so embarrassing, sorry. I’m not used to such cold weather.” She hid her face behind her hands. “First guy, and a <em>really handsome one</em>, in  like <em>centuries</em> to actually notice me and then I’m being this utter idiot.” She muttered to herself. </p><p>He snorted, trying to contain his amusement. “Stop that. Come on kitten, don’t hide yourself now.” He pried her hands from her face and grinned at her. “Let’s try this again, alright?” And then kissed her again. This time she responded him instantly, melting against his body. His tongue traced her lower lip and she parted it letting out a soft whine in contentment, let him enter her and explore it. Soon enough she was exploring him herself, and they were in a dance of their own. Unfortunately, air was much needed, so Sirius broke the kiss and just proceeded to pepper kisses on her jaw, going behind her ear and coming back back to her lips again. </p><p>This time, she was the one who broke their kiss and Sirius were back on her jaw again. His hands were tight on her waist and he had to keep reminding himself that they were still very much in public and he didn’t know if it was safe to bring a muggle to his flat. He hadn’t considered <em>that</em> when going out that night so he hadn’t take any precautions about magical itens or warning Remus about potentially coming home for the night with someone. “Ugh... Sirius..?” He looked at her, and it went straight down to his crotch. “Yes?” Her breathing was heaved, her face was flushed pink, she was biting the bottom of one side of her swollen lips, and her eyes sparkled even darker, full of <em>it. Desire.</em> “I live nearby the pub we were before... would you... would you like to come back and have a cup of tea or, or something?” </p><p>“Or something.” His response was rushed out, out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t hesitate when she took him by his hand at his affirmative and in no time they were stumbling through the park again, that was now slowly getting white with the snow that kept falling around them. The walk to her flat passed in a blur of colours, of Christmas lights, sneaky desire looks exchanged between and hands strongly intertwined.<br/>
When they reached it, she unlocked the door to the old building, and they couldn’t get their hands of off each other. Snogging in the hall. Against her door. She opened the door giggling  (her keys had dropped three times before she managed it), and upon entering it, Sirius closed it with his foot and took her from behind, already kissing wherever he could reach of her skin.</p><p>It was a small two bedroom and one bathroom flat that she shared with her friend, but it was cozy. There was a small Christmas tree by the fireplace that was on, giving a soft glowing to the place. They didn’t turned any lights on. Hell, they <em>didn’t even make it to the bedroom.</em> </p><p>Their snogging on her tiny living room was full on, Sirius hands where <em>everywhere</em> and Anna knew she was completely ruined. Their shoes were off, their coats were off, and now Sirius warm hands were under her shirt, just brushing her breasts sides. She could feel herself slick, <em>so very slick</em>, she was soaking her knickers, <em>shit</em>, she could feel <em>everything</em>, it was electrifying.</p><p>Sirius took her shirt off, and trailed down open mouthed kisses from her neck to her collarbone. Brushing the pads of his thumbs over her covered nipples to tease them, she clutched his hair around his neck and moaned. He groaned at her pulling force and reached around her to unclasp her bra. Letting it fall to the floor, he sneaked an arm around her waist and flushed her hard against him, showing her how hard he was for her while his mouth closed around one of her hardened nipples. She whimpered, shutting her eyes so tight it actually hurt. Anna let herself enjoy for a moment what she was feeling and then, moved her hands to his trousers in a frantic search for his belt. She wanted him, wanted to <em>taste him</em> and she wanted <em>at that very moment.</em> </p><p>Sirius felt her hands unbuckling his belt and felt himself give her hands a light thrust, she pushed his trousers down and then she was no longer in front of him. He looked down at her and he got even harder if that was even possible, and <em>‘oh Merlin, I’m going to die’.</em> </p><p>She looked up with those <em>fucking twinkling eyes</em> of hers and with a mouth slightly open as if out of breath she teasingly and slowly pulled his boxers down. His cock was freed and greeted them with complete joy. She eyed his long cock hungrily. And then she looked at him again. <em>And licked her goddman lips.</em> His cock twitched and she finally took him in her hands, pumping him slowly and with <em>just the right</em> pressure. She was up and down, up and down, till finally she went to the head and with her thumb, caught the pre-cum and spread it around his head. Then she leaned down and he knew no more. </p><p><em>“Fuck!”</em> Sirius hands went to her head and grabbed at her hair, guiding her on his cock as she bobbed her head on him up and down, slowly but surely. Then she picked up her pace and with one hand was fondling his balls. Soon enough, Sirius was a mumbling mess above her. “Kitten, please, stop, I don’t want to come in your mouth.” He gently stopped her and pulled her from him, and she let him go with a <em>pop. </em></p><p>He got down on his knees on the carpet in front of the fireplace, where they were receiving just a little bit of the light that was coming from outside of the windows and the glowing Christmas tree and kissed her again. Laying them both down he went for the buttons on her trousers and she lifted her hips to help him get it down her long legs. She pushed his shirt off his body over his head, and Sirius groaned as she lightly scratched her nails all over his torso. He trailed down kisses on her neck, collarbones and went past through her breasts, stoping to press light kisses on her stomach.<br/>
He teased the waistband of her lacy knickers with his tongue and Anna moaned loudly this time. Her hands found purchase on the carpet at her sides and she felt herself shivering with anticipation. </p><p>He pressed lightly her thighs with his hands and with a finger ran softly over her covered cunt, teasing a little bit over her hardened clit. She whimpered and her hips involuntary thrusted upwards, clenching around nothing. <em>“Please</em> Sirius...” </p><p>He smirked and hooked his fingers on the waistband of her knickers and pulled all the way down, throwing over his shoulder. “Open up for me, love.” She spread her legs for him and he kissed his way up, reaching the apex of her thighs. Her beautiful <em>full</em> tighs. He couldn’t get enough of the sounds her mouth was making, such sweet sounds, sighs, moanings and whimperings. <em>“Fuck, kitten</em>. You’re dripping.” He immediately lapped at her, his tongue going from her entrance till her clit and back again, like a starved man, his hands pressed at her thighs to keep her as much as open as she could. She bit down her lip hard so she wouldn’t scream too loud. </p><p>His tongue resumed circled motions on her clit and one finger teased her entrance. Sirius finally inserted it, pumping in and out of her torturously slow and her breath sped up. Inserting a second finger, this time picking up a little bit of pace, she moaned loudly. “Oh God, please don’t stop...” </p><p>“I won’t... touch yourself for me, love.” His fingers pumped in and out of her even faster to build her release and Anna played with her hardened nipples for him. Her taste was amazing. He could feel her almost there. “Sirius, <em>please</em>...” She half whimpered/whispered to him. Her cunt was already giving some involuntary spams, and he finally tipped her over. His finger fucking got rough and his other hand shot up to her mouth so she could suck on his thumb. </p><p>“That’s it, Anna. <em>Come for me.</em>” And he sucked on her clit. <em>Hard.</em> </p><p><em>“FUCK!”</em> Her grip was vice on the carpet and her back arched beautifully off of it. She clamped on him so strongly that he felt like his fingers were getting sucked desperately into her body from the force of it. Hundreds of stars bursted behind her eyelids. He continued to pump her, slowly this time, riding down her orgasm, waiting for her to come down from the bliss of it. </p><p>With a groan, he took his fingers from inside her and lay down on his side beside her body. When she rolled over and looked at him, with blissfully post orgasmic eyes, he brought his hands to his mouth, and licked his fingers clean of her juices with an audible pop. <em>“Hmm... Delectable.” </em></p><p>Anna blushed brightly, but smiled nonetheless. Sirius smirked and leaned to kiss her full on the lips. Their snogging session was full passion and Sirius was already between her legs again, his erection pressing heavily against her thigh and he was suddenly painfully aware of his hardness.</p><p>“Sirius... do you have any protection?” Her breath was panting heavily brushing between their lips.</p><p><em>‘Shit! Fucking hell! Of course I don’t! How the fuck am I supposed to just cast a protection charm on a muggle?’</em> Dread filled him suddenly, having completely forgotten about the protection muggles often used. Condoms. He couldn’t just go waving his wand around casting charms on them now could he? Well, shit. “Ugh... shit... I don’t think I have any with me, love...” He looked at her expectantly. </p><p>“Okay. Alright.” She made a move to rise from the ground and he thought the night was over. “I think my friend might have some in her room. I’ll be right back!” Sirius sighed. He actually sighed out loud in relief. Thank Merlin! Next time he would ensure to always carry around one of those packets Lily always told them about, <em>‘One of these days you might need it, you never know!!’</em>  well, there you have it Lils, now you can say <em>I told you so</em> all you want. </p><p> </p><p>Anna got back in all her naked glory and Sirius cock did an excited twitch at the sight of her. She was full of curves, in all the right places, really different from the women he was used to... those clothes she was wearing didn’t do her justice. She kneeled in front of him with the packet and handed to him. He wasted no time at all. “Come on then, love. On your hands and knees for me.”  She blushed and her pupils blown with lust and then she took the position he asked.</p><p>Getting behind her, Sirius aligned himself on her entrance. He squeezed her hips and teased her hole with the head of his cock, making Anna whine from the pleasure of it. But Sirius himself couldn’t really wait any longer, so he just roughly thrusted inside of her in one go, and they both moaned loudly around the flat. <em>“Merlin’s balls, you’re so fuckin’ tight.”</em> Sirius muttered and groaned as he slowly pulled almost all the way out and thrusted in again, earning one strangled moan from her. </p><p>One of his large hands was now running her back up till her shoulder blades and slightly pushed her, getting her face down on the carpet. Picking up his thrusting pace and sneaking his other hand to play with her clit, he set on the path to bring her on the edge again. With such a tight warm cunt and the moaning sounds she was making,  he wouldn’t be able to last much longer now. </p><p>Anna was starting to feel yet again the familiar sensations on her belly just before an orgasm. She didn’t feel that good with someone in a very long time, and they hadn’t even made it to her bedroom! She rolled her eyes back in her head when she felt him hitting non stop that sweet spot that she could only reach on just a handful of times, often being just with the use of her toys. She just could not control the sounds coming out of her anymore, completely obscene. “Oh <em>Jesus fucking Christ</em>... Faster, harder, Sirius, I’m going to come again...” He picked it up and his ministrations on her clit sent her tumbling down on such a fierce orgasm that she didn’t know which way was up and which way was down. She felt him stutter behind her and with two or three more thrusts, he groaned at her back and came too, curling around her.</p><p>Breathing heavily, Sirius carefully pulled out of her, asked for the bathroom, took care of himself and came back to lay down on his side on the carpet with her. She was looking up to the ceiling, hands on her stomach, and if it wasn’t for her deep breathing, signaling that she was indeed full of life, the sight of her could’ve been disturbing. “Okay. Wow.” She said so softly, turning her head to him, that if he wasn’t paying special attention to her movements, Sirius would’ve missed that. </p><p>He smirked mischievously to her, propped on his arm. “Wow indeed, kitten.”<br/>
She turned her head facing upwards again and closed her eyes, sighing deeply, satisfied. “So. First door to the right down the hall. Race you to my bedroom?” She said nonchalantly, giving directions. </p><p>Sirius felt his cock already twitching. That was going to be a very interesting night. <em>“Oh?”</em> His voice was drawled and he arched na eyebrow. In a heartbeat they were both up laughing and sprinting towards it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>________________________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius felt really comfortable. Like he was laying down on a really warm cloud. The next thing his senses picked up was that he was currently alone at this really warm cloud of a bed. He lazily stretched his body and opening his eyes focusing on a cracked white ceiling, he furrowed his brows. <em>‘Where is that music coming from...?’</em> Curiosity peaked and Sirius sat up on the bed and for the first time, he properly took a good look at the room he was in. </p><p>It wasn’t really big, just a double bed, a bedside table with two books on top of it, an armchair with all his clothes on it (neatly folded with care, he noted), and a bookcase (<em>books. of course she was smart, too.</em>). He checked his belongings (his wand still tucked safely inside his coat pocket, hidden away) and dressed himself. Still, music was being played behind the bedroom doors and now he could hear someone singing along with a piano tune. </p><p>Sirius could faintly recognise the melody of it, or what looked like it, a Christmas song of some sort. Maybe from Lily? So it must a muggle one, then. They were different from the ones on the Wizarding world where he grew up on, being a pure-blooded wizard. Only when Lily came along as James was so enthralled by her that they had come to know some of the differences to it and learned more about the muggle ways.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door slowly, not wanting to disturb the sound of her singing. He didn’t want her to stop. It was mesmerizing, now that he was close to it. Leaning against the wall facing the living room, he listened to it, committing to memory. The night before he hadn’t noticed the piano against the wall and he had absolutely no idea about such talents. </p><p>Anna had her back to him, wearing just a long bigger shirt, socks on her feet and disheveled hair cascading down around her shoulders and her back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Here we are as in olden days<br/>
Happy golden days of yore<br/>
Faithful friends who are dear to us<br/>
Gather near to us once more...’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t even blink his eyes. Sirius wished he could forever stay frozen at such a <em>blissful</em> moment. In this flat, there was no war, no death eathers looming around the corner, no worries about his friends, no wretched families with <em>stupid</em> prejudices... </p><p> </p><p><em>‘Through the years we all will be together<br/>
If the fates allow<br/>
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough<br/>
So have yourself a merry little Christmas now...’</em> </p><p> </p><p>She had a very beautiful voice. It was improbable (<em>‘Not impossible’</em> his brain supplied him, out of nowhere) he would ever see her again after today, and he couldn’t really dare to hope, for they had such different worlds and his was in a mess right now. </p><p>Still, Sirius caught himself daydreaming about a future where they defeated this dark Lord and just moved on, peacefully. With his friends. And maybe getting to know <em>more</em> about this muggle girl, actually. </p><p>He didn't noticed that he had let out a sigh so loud that she had heard him, which made her stop playing and whipped her whole body so fast around that it almost sent her down from the bench. Wide eyed and looking at him, her hand went to her chest. “Sirius! You startled me!” </p><p>He looked amused. “You never said you could sing and play like that.” </p><p>“Well, you never really asked. And we <em>were</em> preoccupied with other things...” She blushed. </p><p>“<em>Touchè</em>, kitten.” He stalked towards her from where he was and stood just beside her piano. </p><p>“Would you care for some breakfast? It’s not much but, I can make some tea or coffe, toasts...” Anna made to get up but he stopped her. “No, it’s alright, thank you.” He looked away for a moment and back to her. “I... I have to go now, Anna.” </p><p>“Oh. Right! Yeah. I’ll take you to the door then.” She gave him a tiny shy smile, closing her piano lid. </p><p>He hesitated. “Actually... can I ask you something before I go?” </p><p>“Of course!” </p><p>“Can you sing another one?” She looked taken aback. “Anything at all. Please?” </p><p>“Yes. Of course. Ok. Well, I’ll sing it for your name then, alright?” She blushed and got all flustered in her shyness and before he could ask what she meant by what she had said, her hands was already running through the piano Keys and her voice was filling the warm and cozy muggle flat again. </p><p> </p><p><em>‘When you wish upon a star</em> (she looked at him with a small smile and her <em>twinkling eyes</em>)<br/>
<em>Makes no difference who you are<br/>
Anything your heart desires<br/>
Will come to you </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>If your heart is in your dream<br/>
No request is too extreme<br/>
When you wish upon a star<br/>
As dreamers do...’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anna finished softly and looked at him with the tiniest smile. Closing the lid, she got up. “Come on. I’ll show you out now.” She had no idea how much meant to him what she had just said through her lyrics. He knew he had misty eyes as she escorted him to her door and he blinked repeatedly to disperse it.</p><p> </p><p>Just outside of her door, he turned to look at her one more time. “Goodbye then. Thank you, kitten. For singing to me. It was really nice meeting you at that pub, Anna.” </p><p>She smiled. “It was nice meeting you too. Hey... if you would like to, ugh, meet again... I’ll be singing with a choir on the 23rd...All Christmas songs for the holidays and it’s just down the street, there’s a small church over there...we could drink something after...maybe...” She sounded hesitant, going from foot to foot, biting her lower lip nervously. </p><p>He chuckled at her nervousness. “Yeah. I’ll see if I can... Have a nice day, kitten.” He took one last good look into her eyes, grey ones to deep brown ones and finally, turned away from her. </p><p>When he was almost at the door that led to the street, he heard her calling at him again, and slightly turned his head. </p><p>“Sirius!” She was on the tip of her toes, clutching her doorframe with one hand while the other was pressed against her chest. “Thank you for the lovely night. It was <em>magical</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Now <em>that</em> was <em>just precious</em>. <em>‘Oh, the fucking irony of it all.’</em> Opening the door to the building, his head thrown back in a bark of laughter, he shot back to her.</p><p>“Magical <em>indeed</em>, love!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>